1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling the printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a technique that provides a printing apparatus with a mode switching unit for forming an image as a normal image or as a mirror image according to a sheet type. In other words, the printing apparatus can determine a sheet type specified for an input print job to form an image according to a set recording mode (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-268660).
Further, there is disclosed a technique that allows a printing apparatus to, when printing mirror images on overhead projector (OHP) films, reverse the page processing order to maintain the page order even when successively printing a plurality of pages on the OHP films.
Further, another disclosed technique allows a printing apparatus to, at the time of interleave printing, form an image to be recorded on an OHP film as a mirror image to print the image on a back side of the OHP film, while forming an image to be recorded on an interleave sheet as a normal image to print the image on a front side of the interleave sheet. As a result, a user can obtain a product as expected even at the time of the interleave printing (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-67087).
When a highly value-added product is created with a special recording medium such as a transparent sheet, test print may be performed several times to allow an operator to check before starting processing for creating the product whether the operator can obtain the product as intended. Using a special recording medium for the test print leads to an increase in failure cost according to how many times a fine adjustment is performed by the test print. Further, when the product is discarded, such test print also requires a process for, for example, separating the special recording medium and a general recording medium (e.g., plain paper), resulting in a reduction in the work efficiency.